


Good Morning!

by OmgPandi



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 08:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmgPandi/pseuds/OmgPandi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Green and Red share a morning together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning!

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt from the [Imagine your OTP...](http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/) blog at tumblr. OriginalShipping, takes place in the mangaverse with Green as the boy since I refuse to call him Blue.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I don’t own PokeSpe/Pokemon. That honor goes to Nintendo!

Light filtered through the blinds in Green’s room. He groaned and rolled over, trying to block out the morning light with his blanket. He isn’t a morning person, never has and never will be. Maybe he was extra grumpy this morning, and Green wondered if it has anything to do with the night he had. Red had visited yesterday and spent the night and things… happened.

(Green suddenly cringed at the memory of not cleaning themselves off. Great now he was going to have to clean his sheets, _again_.)

Green opened his eyes, resisting the urge to close them again because of the _stupid_ morning light shining through, to see if Red was still using his head as a pillow. To his surprise, Red wasn’t there and Green suddenly realized that Red probably opened the blinds, his own little wake-up call since Red was probably too lazy to do it himself.

Groaning, he got himself out of bed, flinching at the cold wood floors making contact with his feet. He crouched down, grabbing whatever clothes he could find off the floor and put them on. He walked out of his bedroom and walked into the hallway of his small apartment. He briefly picked up the smell of something coming from the kitchen and decided to follow it. Green walked through the living room, paying no mind to the yellow mouse that was glaring daggers at him. He wouldn’t be surprised if he did see Pikachu’s glaring, he was pretty used to it by now.

He was surprised, though, to find Red in the kitchen. Making pancakes. He didn’t even know that Red knew _how_ to cook. He was again surprised to see Red wearing his black shirt, which was a size too large for the raven haired boy, and his underwear. Green’s shirt hung off of Red’s form, one side sliding down his shoulder to reveal the little red mark he had left there the night before. It was a weird mix of cute and sexy in Green’s opinion, so he couldn’t help but walk over to the raven and just slip his arms around his waist and rest his head against Red’s shoulder.

He smiled a little when Red flinched for a second before relaxing and leaning into Green’s arms.

“Good morning, sleepy head!” Red greeted, turning his head to meet Green. Green buried his head into Red’s and muttered a ‘good morning’ back. Red laughed at Green’s behavior and returned to making their breakfast. Green tightened his grip on Red’s waist and started kissing up the side of Red’s neck, causing the other male to shutter a little.

“You know, if you keep this up the pancakes will burn.” Red said, biting his bottom lip when Green kissed some of the marks from last night. He then laughed when Green clicked his tongue and detangled himself from Red.

“These pancakes better be good then.” Green complained, walking over the dinner table. Red could tell the other was pouting, but Green would never admit it.

A couple of minutes later, Green and Red were happily eating their pancakes, sharing a couple of syrupy kisses during their quiet morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt: _Imagine your OTP standing in the kitchen the morning after. Person B’s making pancakes wearing only Person A’s old, baggy shirt and underwear. Person A then hugs Person B from behind and Person B playfully complains that the pancakes will burn if Person A keeps distracting him/her._
> 
> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this! <3


End file.
